Night puzzle
by Sparkling Dragon Tears
Summary: Second of the Storm Series. Oneshot. Cute little weak slash revolving around puzzles, terror and comfort. Draco is terrified of the dark. He is alone and cold. Will someone come comfort him and be his missing puzzle piece?


D/C all HP people belong to JK

Ok. Not really slash. Just Harry and Draco fluffieness. Not even a real plot. Just kinda cute-siness.

Enjoy.  
.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

Bleach blonde hair brushed across his smooth pale forehead. It hung in his silvery eyes. The young teen looked through his pale eyelashes to see nothing. Once again he screwed his eyes shut tight. The only protection from the cold other than his thin cloths was an elegant black cloak. Unfortunately, the crisp, sleek jacket did not keep out as much cold as the blonde would have liked. He sat curled on the ground. His scrawny, pale arms wrapped around his legs, and knees to his chest. He looked out to the darkness. A vacant hill overlooking meadows. The only thing to see was the sky. The air was thin, cold and dark. The empty sky didn't seem to help at all. It only made things colder and more empty. It seemed to suck up all the existing light, making it even darker.

As the crisp wind cut through his coat, he let out an involuntary shudder, making the set shivering worse. His eyes stung with wind and emotion. They reflected the night, dark and PURE emotion. All his thoughts and feelings were screaming in his head and echoing in his ears. The whites of his eyes were cracking with bloodshot lines. Finally the prickling was like fire. He could no longer hold in his heart. Sparkling tears tore from his eyes and gently rolled down the flawless cheeks. He hugged himself tighter as the night seemed to swallow him. There was no sound at all. Even the wind seemed silent. Somehow, everything was muffled. Pure silence, cold, and dark seemed to be perfect pieces of puzzle fitting together perfectly.

However, there was no space in the puzzle for Draco's piece. He just didn't seem to fit. He hated the cold. He was terrified of the dark. Silence made him paranoid. So, by now, the tears ripped streams down his cheeks and along his jaw line. He risked opening a metallic eye to look over the frightening lands once again. The sky seemed to blend perfectly with the grounds, making the horizon indistinguishable. His eyes traveled higher. Stars twinkled down at him mockingly. The light wasn't bright enough to illuminate the land, but was light enough to taunt him. The tiny stars littered the sky, all their shine being overpowered by the velvet behind them.

"It's nice out here isn't it?" Came a whisper from behind him. Draco jumped nearly a mile and a half, releasing more tears. His fears of the dark were just, and just now proven reasonable. In the dark, you can't see what's there. Not knowing what's there, anything could get you without warning. Draco spun around breathing hard and still crying.

"Potter!" he managed to choke out after seeing the blazing emerald eyes. Harry only nodded in reply and looked up again. He seemed fascinated by the starlight, while Draco himself was terrified. He was shivering uncontrollably. Before he knew what was happening, two strong arms embraced him from behind and stood him up. Draco was too ashamed and cold to fight, so he backed into the warm body behind him. Harry's warmth seemed to radiate through him, and every spot their bodies connected, seemed to spark with fire.

Harry only hugged the blonde boy close as he watched the tiny pinpoints in the sky intently. His eyes reflected each one and shone with wonder. Draco closed his eyes tight, safe in the arms on the boy-who-lived. Without his sight even, he could sense the dark world becoming darker. He opened his eyes and squeaked fearfully.

"It's all right. I'll protect you." Came the whisper close to his ear. Harry's warm breath tickled the hairs on his neck. He reached his thumb to Draco's tear-soaked cheeks and brushed a few thick drops away. But it was to no avail, because the tears were falling at a constant now. Shining metallic orbs looked up at the sky where gray clouds were rolling in like a thick fog. They were massive, black-gray and purple. They seemed to dull the already dim stars. Soon enough, each star began to fall. Every solar body was replaced by tiny frozen crystal forms.

Draco shuddered once more as the freezing cold snow floated from the sky and landed on his already soaking face. Each tiny flake would hit his skin, momentarily remain suspended in time, and would melt, leaving a tiny trail of frigid water to the tight pale skin. Ice specks were beginning to dot his hair and eyelashes like dandruff. His warm tears began to freeze. His body wracked with sobs and trembling from the cold, he could hardly keep his teeth from chattering.

"How come you're scared Draco? It's so gorgeous, it's magical..." Harry whispered once more. His breath clouded around them, but they couldn't see it from the intense darkness of the wild plains and hills the pair was overlooking.

"H-How?" Came the croaked out answer from the distraught boy. He turned slightly to look up at the velvet black outline of the person holding him tight.

"The silence. You never get it in the city. The dark. It's so amazing. Have you ever seen anything this pure? It really is magical." Harry's voice was gentle and low, almost like a song. Draco laid his head back against the hard chest of the boy behind him. Harry didn't seem to mind at all. He only held the frightened boy closer to him and his warmth.

The pair remained standing until their feet lost feeling and every inch of them was shivering. Draco had cried himself into exhaustion and was lying half-asleep against Harry's chest. His tears had frozen along his cheeks and jaw, making him look like an ice angel. Harry's eyes never left the ground as it was blanketed by glittering snow. His arms never left the ice-cold blonde in front of him. The dawn was arriving and making it's presence known. Long ago the clouds had vanished and the last flakes of snow fluttered their way to the ground, around the frozen ankles of the pair.

Rays of pink light shot over the hills. The sky's deep dark brightened the slightest. Little by little, the vastness of it began to turn pink and green with the sun's light. The stars were banished and the sky was perfect once more. Still Harry remained standing and holding Draco against him. Never once did he let go of the one in need.

Draco stirred against Harry and his eyes fluttered open. Harry looked down at his angel who's sleep had been broken. The silver eyes danced with the magic reflecting from the morning light. Harry smiled, knowing Draco was all right. The two of them looked out on the fields covered in glittering snow, not yet disturbed by living creatures. They looked at the sky, not so menacing now. The rainbow of colours of the sunrise just seemed to be perfect peace.

If one were to ever find the perfect "Kodak Moment", now would be the picture-perfect time. The two boys standing in untouched snow watching the sunrise. It all seemed to fit. The comfort of each, seemed to make the two fit like pieces of a puzzle. The puzzle seemed to be the new day. A new day, a new puzzle.

Or maybe, just maybe, it was the same puzzle as the night before, only ever changing. Maybe at night, the puzzle's pieces are distorted by fear. But now as the dawn arises, the pieces seem to mesh together and fit. Or maybe, each boy was the other's missing piece. Either way, it would seem that now, it didn't matter. All that mattered, was that the puzzle was complete.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

Hope you liked. One of my happier peices.  
Fluffiness.

I don't plan on a sequel, I think it's a nice ending. But if you want, I might be able to make a sql with an actual plot. ha.

I have other slashiness if you wanna read it. I have TONS written, buit not yet posted. Just be patient!

Review! lol.

Love ya lots.  
-J X


End file.
